


The Price of Victory

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert.   Today just so happens to be your birthday, and you are now a proud young man of sixteen years old.   Once you played a game and won, but at a cost.   Even if you don't realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Victory

Your name is John Egbert. Today just so happens to be your birthday, and you are now a proud young man of sixteen years old.   
Three years ago, you and two of your closest chums began to play a game. It started out as what you thought was some kind of rpg, but boy, was it more than that! You had plenty of adventures on your way. It was scary at times, and more than just a touch dangerous, but it taught you more than any normal childhood could have. So much more. It taught you how to fight, how to really live, and how to be a hero. There were times you were terrified, times you would sob, times you would feel lost in your own head and the world around you but somehow you and your friends always pulled through. And you met some new great people along the way! Especially the trolls, who were having quite the time trying to adjust to Earth.  
Oh, but I’m getting ahead of the narration.  
In the end, you and your companions won your game. Everything was pretty much back to normal, or the closest it could be with twelve new aliens living on your planet! Here you stood, in the bedroom that started it all, smelling sugar, a telltale sign your father was baking again.  
That’s another thing, everybody that died during your and the trolls’ session? Brought back to life.  
It was perfect.  
Absolutely perfect.  
Except…  
You couldn’t quite remember. The end of the game, that is. Every time your mind tried to revisit that particular patch of history it seemed blocked somehow. Not just blocked, but like something was missing. Erased.  
But how could anything be missing? You wonder that now, in fact, as you sit on the edge of your bed, scrolling through your pesterchum account as you received your birthday well wishes. Pretty soon your dad would be up here to deliver your birthday cake.  
Really, you couldn’t be happier.  
You think.  
Ignoring the occasional flashes of not-quite-there memory, of blonde hair and shades and a rare smile… Or the way you’d sometimes get so sad. So sad you’d lock yourself in your room for hours at a time, staring at walls, trying to… trying to what, though? You didn’t know.  
But it didn’t matter, but you were here now and safe with your friends.  
You, the Heir of Breath  
Jade Harley, the Witch of Space  
Rose Lalonde, the Seer of Light.   
What you don’t remember from that end was that Time made a choice. A choice that lead to a sacrifice. A sacrifice that lead to an erase.   
Your best friend was a hero, John Egbert.  
And sometimes, when you’re very, very lucky  
You can almost remember him.


End file.
